Seeds of something else
by robinh
Summary: After seeds. May comes clean about her confession. MayWard.


**A/N: **This is immediately after seeds. Mayward obviously.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

It's rare that she stays with him. Usually she's more technical about it so when they finish, even before he has the time to fully recover she is already leaving, pulling her clothes back on quickly and making her departure with a small contented smile on her lips. But tonight she's different. He doesn't know why, and _hell_, he really doesn't care, because after sleeping around with Melinda May for months now, needing her with growing desperation – he'll take whatever he can get.

He is still trying to even his breaths, his body slick with sweat and his muscles sore in a delicious kind of way when instead of running to the door like she always does, she simply moves slowly and lies on her side, with her back towards him. He watches her with surprise, not saying a word, watching the sheet pools around her hips, only partially covering her beautiful body.

He turns on his side too and lies silently behind her, laying his hand on her hip, gingerly. He moves his fingers under the sheet and caresses her thigh slowly, and when she doesn't object, he gains some more courage and continues to move his hand more determinately all the way down to her small feet. He can feel how she relaxes gradually under his soft touch, even moving a little to expose her back to him, when she lays her head forward to allow him a better access to her neck, he takes the hint and leans forward to press his lips gently on the delicate skin. He kisses her shoulder, and moves his head down to kiss the side of her breast, then his lips trail to her lower back, as his hand moves from her legs to her belly, pressing her closer against him.

"How was it with Skye today?" she asks suddenly. Her voice is so soft, he almost misses her question.

He stops for a minute, surprised by her choice of topic "… quiet" he says after a long pause "very quiet. She just stood there in front of the wall of valor…" She nods once, and he can feel her moving a little closer to him, stretching against his chest. He stretches along her slender body,\ and nuzzles her neck gently, trying to figure out what's on her mind...

Something happened in Mexico City. He could see it on hers and on Coulson's faces the minute they all returned to the bus. Then his rookie went to talk to Coulson and came back shaking, withdrawn, before escaping to stay in her bunk for hours. He'd been through enough to recognize when it's not his place to ask any questions. He is a professional. He can accept compartmentalization and recognize its value. He can appreciate the fact that there are things which are not his concern, maybe personal things, things from the past… he looks at May, pliant on the bed beside him. He has his own secrets too, obviously. Only he couldn't help it, this felt different. He could see the way the three of them just looked at each other, could see the deep concern in his AC's eyes. Suddenly, Skye's smiley banter disappeared and there was this new worry in May's eyes when she greeted them back, a new kind of… _tenderness _in her thatwas there every time she looked at the girl. The only reason he didn't burst into Coulson's office demanding an answer was the fact that he trusted the man with no reservations and the fact that Skye was not even willing to talk to _him_ about it.

He nuzzles her shoulder again, kissing the back of her neck, before moving to bite her ear lobe gently "is there something I need to know?" he asks quietly.

"Probably" she sighs placing her hand on his larger one that is still positions on her flat abdomen "but it's not my place to tell you. I'm sorry."

"I understand" he mumbles, even though he absolutely doesn't. He thinks about the last few weeks. Coulson's return, looking drained and shell-shocked, then Skye… Fitz and Simmons turned to May immediately. Alarmed, worried, questioning... She looked at them sharply, told them they're over reacting, that Coulson will be fine, and that he's a strong man and a still their AC. Told them that nothing is wrong with Skye, that she only needs some time and that they should concentrate on studying the climate changing device instead of standing there and bothering her with silly questions when she has all this storm damage to fix on the bus. She sent him a desperate look when they've left, shaking her head as a silent confession, and this is when he started to really worry. "You're worried about her" He tells her "I can see that. I'm her SO, if there's anything wrong with her, if there are things you've found out…"

She only turns on her back, pulling him on top of her and kisses him hungrily. He can't continue with his questions when she's moving under him, touching all the right places. She makes him focus on other things for the following hour, and it's a cheap trick, a transparent strategy to keep him quiet, he can totally see it… Well… _quiet_ is a bit of a stretch here, because she has to kiss him violently, and to capture his cry with her mouth if she wants them to maintain a certain degree of obscurity.

"_Fuck!_" he exhales sharply when she lets him go, at last, and he's still shaking. "Some covert operatives we are" he smiles at her, looking at her flushed face beside him "in this rate we'll definitely be found out."

The smile on her face is erased suddenly when he says it, and she looks almost… _guilty_. "What?" he looks at her startled. She bites at her lower lip, and averts her eyes to focus on the sheet at the bottom of the bed. "May…?" he looks at her with suspicion.

"I told Coulson" she confesses, looking at him ashamedly for a moment before she moves from the bed and starts to collect her clothes from the floor.

It doesn't register for a second, and he only lies there looking at her putting her clothes back on quickly, and trying to rearrange her hair.

"_Why?!_" he says at last.

"Does it matter?" she says irritated, looking at him with a frown "the only thing that matters is that he knows."

"Great" he sighs with anger, rubbing his face tiredly "and when were you planning to tell me about this?" She looks at him with surprise for a few seconds. "Great" he rolls his eyes "you weren't actually planning to tell me about this, were you? This is absolutely fucking great." He gets off the bed and starts looking for his own clothes, on the floor as well.

"Look, it doesn't change anything…" she tries to reassure him.

"Oh no?" he hisses towards her "we were sneaking around like teenagers for the last three months. Making fools of ourselves because we both thought _it would most definitely change everything_!"

"He doesn't care" she tries to explain "as long as our work is not affected."

He stops in front of her burying his face in his hands and shaking his head "he knows us both" she continues "he knows he can trust us…" he doesn't answer "he won't think any less of you" she whispers when he doesn't even look at her "if this what's bothering you…"

"It's not" he raises his head towards her "I don't care if he knows. I mean, it's none of anybody's business, anyway" he sighs desperately "I just thought… I just thought we had our own… you were very clear about the rules when we started. Your reputa… now, you wouldn't even want to…" He looks at her anxiously as she finishes putting on her clothes, her hand on the door handle.

"I know us both too" she says quietly, her back towards him, as she opens the door silently. She stops behind the door for a moment, just before she leaves "of course I would" she says simply "Everything is already changed anyway."


End file.
